Ceiling fans are used extensively for cooling or circulating air in rooms of buildings, particularly houses. When higher ceilings permit, a large bulbous light extends down from the ceiling fan central motor mechanism. However, when used where lower ceilings exist, such as in bedrooms and kitchens, the light structure extends downwardly too far to be desirable. The large round reflector bowl has an incadescent light bulb inside that generates heat and is somewhat expensive to operate. A thin flat light such as a circular flourescent tube light with appropriate reflector would be an ideal solution to the problem. However, none appear on the market because of problems that have not heretofore been solved.